Lies and Secrets
by x-dreams-of-muse-x
Summary: Tsubomi Kido is the illegitimate daughter of a wealthy man and his mistress. Being a child out of marriage, she was always out of place and treated cautiously by others. Shuuya Kano is known to be a bit of a flirt. He lives with his mother and he's a huge trouble maker. They'll cross paths and will learn not to live life alone and that love is what they have been looking for.
1. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 1

**A/N: alright so this is my first fanfiction it is from my wattpad stories_of_muse so i hope everyone enjoys it! Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project is not mine it is owned by Jin!**

* * *

><p>Lies and Secrets: First meeting<p>

Snow feel from the grey sky. Kids running out of their schools. Children's laughter was heard as they played in the snow making snowmen, snow angels, and having snowball fights. Couples ice skated, everyone wore warm clothing. The air was cold enough to make someone's breath visible.

Tsubomi Kido was walking down a path, on her way home. Her hair reached her shoulders and she wore a beige winter coat with black boots and a red scarf with grey ear muffs. Her scarf covered her mouth and her hands were shoved in her pockets. It was a regular day for the young child. Her black colored eyes looking forward.

She kept an emotionless expression as she entered a park. Even though she planned to go home she wanted to have a bit more time outside. Her shoes left trails as she walked over the snow covered ground. During this time of the year children abandoned the monkey bars, swings, and slides to play in the snow. Not many even went near the slide.

Tsubomi passed by many groups of children playing in the snow. She avoided the snowballs that were being thrown at people though she was almost hit a few times. She managed to pass the jungle of children and was on her way out of the park. She stopped when she noticed a boy, sitting on a park bench. He had blonde hair and lacked of warm clothing. He only wore a black sweater with pants and boots.

Without thinking Tsubomi walked up to him. She stared at him for a moment. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly blue. His sweater was thin so there wasn't much warmth. His eyes slowly opened and Tsubomi removed her scarf.

She held the red scarf in front of him, no words were spoken, no emotion was expressed. He stared at her with confused, yellow eyes. An odd eye color. There was silence between the two. They only stared at each other, confusion in his eyes and no emotion in her eyes.

"Take it"

The boy blinked at the girl as she spoke.

"What?"

"Take the scarf" Tsubomi urged.

"But its yours"

"I have another scarf so just take it"

Without saying another word the boy stretched out his arm. His cold fingers touching the soft red scarf. He held the scarf and it slipped out of the girl's hand. He wrapped it around his neck, feeling its warmth. "Thanks" was all he said.

Tsubomi nodded and without saying a word, she started to walk away.

"Hey!"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm Shuuya Kano" the boy introduced himself with a smile on his face.

"Tsubomi Kido" she stated. She turned around and continued walking, leaving the boy. She never bothered to create bonds with others.

Suddenly she felt something cold hit the back of her head. She froze. Slowly, she turned around and glared at the blonde boy.

The boy smirked, holding a snowball in his hand. "I thought that we could have a small snowball fight" he explained with a grin.

Tsubomi sighed and walked up to him. "And what makes you think that I want to have a snowball fight?" She questioned, feeling annoyed.

Shuuya chuckled "because who wouldn't want to have a snowball fight"

Another sigh escaped her lips as the boy backed up and was ready to have their snow battle. She looked at him then at the snow then back at him. A smile formed on her lips as she bent down to grab a handful of snow and mold it into a snowball. Her smile turned into a smirk and she threw the snowball at him, hitting his chest. She laughed.

After brushing off the snow, Shuuya tossed his snowball at her, hitting her arm. The two laughed as they hurled snowballs at each other. It seemed like hours has passed since the two started throwing snowballs at each other. Eventually their arms grew tired after throwing snowballs at each other so they sat down on the snow covered ground. There was silence between them but it wasn't awkward.

"Thanks for the scarf but I don't need it" Shuuya said, breaking the silence.

"No, keep it. I have a lot of scarves plus you do need it' Tsubomi urged.

"no I don't"

"Your lips were turning blue"

"w-well..." Shuuya's sentence trailed off. He knew she had a point.

"Tsubomi!"

Tsubomi turned around as she heard her sister's voice. She stood up and brushed off the snow. Shuuya stood up as well though didn't bother to remove the snow that stuck to his clothing. Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi who only started to slowly walk up to her sister. He then glanced at her sister who only stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I gotta go" Tsubomi muttered as she walked away.

"Bye" he said to her. He watched her reach her sister. Something about her changed a bit when her sister appeared but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Tsubomi glanced at Shuuya and waved at him. Shuuya waved back at her. She then started to walk home with her sister.

"So, new friend?" her sister asked.

"I just met him" Tsubomi simply replied, her eyes fixed on what"s ahead.

"what's his name?"

"...Shuuya Kano..."

"Does he go to your school?"

"I don't know. How did you know I was in the park anyway?"

Her sister sighed. "You'd obviously take the long way home and the park is part of the long way home so yeah. Dad wanted you home early"

"Tch. Idon't want to..." Tsubomi muttered. She looked away. If only she could stay away forever.


	2. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 2

Lies and Secrets: Glances

Tsubomi laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her dark green hair was tangled and she remained motionless. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She had been awake for about 30-40 minutes. She couldn't go back to sleep nor did she bother to get out of bed.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in" she called out. Her voice empty. No emotions filled it.

The door slowly opened revealing a woman over the age of 30. "Lady Tsubomi, your father wishes to see you downstairs and for you to be ready for school"

"I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes" Tsubomi assured and sat up on her bed.

The woman nodded and closed the door. Tsubomi reluctantly got out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor but she didn't wince. She walked to her dresser and opened it. She randomly put on a gray T-shirt and dark jeans. She stared at her reflection when she stood in front of her mirror. She started to brush her long dark green hair.

She tied her hair up and left two long strands lay on her chest. She didn't care much about her looks. She slipped on converse and walked out her room and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair one more time and tied it again, and she washed her face. She then went to her room quickly to grab her IPod and headphones. Finally she ran downstairs.

She walked into the dinning room knowing that breakfast would be ready. At the head of the table was her father. As usual he kept a serious expression. On his right was Tsubomi's half older sister. She had a bored expression while her mother sat on Tsubomi's father left. The woman isn't Tsubomi's actual mother. Her mother was one of her Father's mistresses. Tsubomi didn't like the woman nor did the woman like her. The two detested each other.

Tsubomi sat across from her father "Good Morning Father" she muttered.

"Good Morning Tsubomi" he said. Even though he didn't show it, she knew that he always hated her presence.

The so called family ate in silence. As usual the food tasted like ashes to Tsubomi. In reality the food is amazing but to Tsubomi it isn't. Probably due to her depression. No one cared for her. No one actually taught her the meaning of happiness, love, etc. The one who was wonderful to her was her own mother but that was in the past.

Barely halfway through the meal, Tsubomi stood up "I'm leaving" she announced then started to walk out. She took her school bag and purple sweater from one of the maids in the household then walked out the house. She didn't bother to ask one of the workers to drive her to school. She has two strong legs so walking is fine. She stopped for a moment as she shuffled through her school bag, searching for her IPod. Finally she found the device and took it out along with headphones. She put on her headphones and music blasted in her ears.

She walked to school, alone, with music blasting in her ears. Her eyes fixed on what was ahead, making sure that it was a clear path. A few people were walking around but they didn't seem to notice her. Up ahead was the school that she attended. It was a regular school.

A sigh escaped her lips as she grew closer and closer to the building. She was reaching school so there were already groups of students hanging around. Students laughed with their friends. Tsubomi ignored all the chattering and laughing teens that surrounded her. She never bothered to create friendships since she thought it was pointless.

Walking into the school, Tsubomi kept her school bag slung over her shoulder and she put away her IPod and headphones. She walked through the crowded hallways, unnoticed nor bothered. She chuckled a bit. Its amuses her how now one seems to notice her, the girl with green hair, though deep down it hurt her. She wanted to be noticed.

She hated herself for being so torn apart. She wants someone to notice her...yet she also wants to be ignored. "Pathetic" she thought.

She walked in a classroom that wasn't full but wasn't empty. She walked to her seat which was in the third row of desks, next to the window. She sat down and sighed. She was tired and just didn't want to be surrounded by people who only gossiped and talked about pointless topics. It bored her and annoyed her.

She gazed out the window, staring at the blue sky. There weren't many clouds in the sky so it wasn't a gloomy day. Gloomy or not, she didn't care. She looked away and took out her IPod. She plugged in her headphones and put on her headphones. She put her IPod on shuffle then slipped on her purple sweater.

She hid her iPod behind her sweater so it presses against her shirt then she put on her hoodie, adjusted her hair, and kept her headphones hidden. She rested her elbow on the desk then rested her chin on her palm. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. She ignored her surroundings and was absorbed in the music she listened to. It was as if she was drifting away from reality.

The teacher then walked in and cleared his throat, silencing the class. He greeted everyone then immediately started teaching. His words never reached Tsubomi ,though, as she only ignored him and gazed out the window. The sky was still the same, cloudless, and blue. Her dark eyes gazing at the sky. A sigh escaped her lips "what a boring day" she silently muttered.

She kept her chin on her palm as she could feel herself grow drowsy. She rarely had peaceful nights. She always had problems sleeping. She just wanted to avoid dreaming of something that will never come true or that was in the past. Thus she resulted into having insomnia since she would spend her nights listening to music, keeping herself awake.

She struggled to keep her eyes open but when soft music is playing in her ears, her sweater keeping her warm, and on a boring and calm day, it was almost irresistible. Her head lowered a bit a few times. She silently yawned a bit. Her eyelids felt heavy. Slowly she was falling asleep.

Right when she was about to fall asleep, the door swung open. Silence filled the classroom as everyone stared at who had opened the door. Everyone was startled but Tsubomi was annoyed. She usually tends to be in foul moods when she's tired. Well who isn't?

At the door way was a boy around her age. He had blonde hair and unusual wild, yellow eyes. A smirk was on his face, his shirt was wrinkled along with his pants, and his bag was slung over his shoulder. A few girls smiled at the boy's appearance. From the looks of it apparently he's a womanizer.

The teacher sighed "young man, may I help you?" He asked, impatiently.

The boy nodded, his smirk never fading "yeah, they changed my schedule so now I'm part of this class"

The girls (except for Tsubomi) all looked like they were fangirls at a concert, ready to scream out of sheer excitement. The teacher sighed again and grabbed a paper that had all the names of the students in the class. He grabbed a pen "what's your name?" He asked.

"Shuuya Kano" the boy replied. Tsubomi felt like she had heard that name before.

The teacher wrote his name down then put down the pen and paper "go sit wherever you like" he waved his hand as he turned to face the board.

The boy ,who is named Shuuya, smiled and examined the classroom. He winked at a group of girls, smirked at a group of boys, then noticed Tsubomi. He felt like he had met her before. Her hair, eyes, and attitude was familiar. He looked away when Tsubomi glanced at him. She only felt like he was familiar for a moment but then let it go.

Shuuya glanced at her and chuckled. He found it amusing on how she was the only girl in the class who didn't look excited to see him. He started walking to the back of the class, passing by her. The two exchanged glances. Tsubomi kept her emotionless face while Shuuya only smiled and winked at her.

She shuddered and looked away. Shuuya was a bit surprised by her reaction but only chuckled again and went to an empty seat at the back. The teacher resumed teaching though both Tsubomi and Shuuya ignored the teacher. Shuuya spent his time making random drawings on his notebook while glancing at Tsubomi. Tsubomi was too busy spending the time falling asleep.

She had her head lowered and her eyes closed. Finally she had fallen asleep. Though it didn't last.  
>"Tsubomi Kido! Are you sleeping in my class again!"<p>

Tsubomi was awoken by the teacher's loud and angry voice. She felt even more annoyed than when Shuuya had interrupted the class to announce that he would be attending the class. She clenched her fist as the teacher started complaining about how it was the fifth time that she had fallen asleep in his class. Everyone snickered except for Shuuya who was too busy trying to figure out where he heard her name from. The teacher finally took a deep breath and calmed down.

"One more time and its off to the principals office, understand? I'll give you your detention slip after class" he rubbed the sides of his head and sighed "first the boy interrupts class and now the girl sleeps in class..." He muttered.

Tsubomi sighed as well. Another detention. Another pointless lecture from her father. Another nuisance. It was just the usual. The only thing that made this day somewhat different was the appearance of Shuuya Kano.


	3. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 3

Lies and Secrets: It Takes Two Words To Change Everything

Walking down the hallway was an annoyed Tsubomi. Receiving a detention for sleeping in class and having to do an essay for homework isn't something to be happy about. One hand gripped the detention slip and the other hand held her school bag. The hallways were full of rushing students, trying to get to class. As usual, many of them pushed past her. Some laughed. Some didn't care.

She went in her next class and was practically thrown in. She sighed and walked to her seat which was in the back of the class. She sat down and shoved the detention slip in her school bag. She Puffed out her cheeks as she leaned back in her chair. She was hoping that the day would end soon.

"Just a few more classes,Tsubomi" she muttered to herself.

The class was boring as usual but Tsubomi was used to that. Everyday was a boring day to her. She took out her lunch box and grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom as lunch began. Walking up the stairs, Tsubomi ran her hand over the cold railing, her eyes looking straight ahead, she didn't hear anything but her shoes touching the metal stairs. Soon she reached a door and slowly opened it.

A breeze brushed by her as she closed the door. She was on the roof where she usually eats lunch. She made her way to a spot and sat down, leaning against the wall. She always loved eating lunch on the roof because it's very peaceful and calm. She opened her lunch box, revealing the food that she was going to eat.

She had her bag resting on the floor and her lunch box on her lap. She removed her hoodie but kept on the sweater. Her headphones played music as she silently ate. Her head rested against the wall as she looked up at the sky, chewing the last bit of her lunch. As usual, the sky was blue, with a few clouds.

The warmth from the sun was actually soothing to her even though she was wearing a sweater. Feeling the warmth gently touch her face made her close her eyes. She could hear the music from her headphones grow distant until nothing. When everything was silent she was asleep. She was dreaming.

"Tsubomi..." She could hear her mother's soothing voice. She remembered her mother's sweet scent of perfume, her warm touch, and her kindness and love. All she yearned for was to be wrapped in her mother's warm, protective arms. Sadly though, she couldn't have that. She no longer knows what it feels like to be fully loved by someone.

Her eyes slowly opened as she woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eye as she was processing the fact that she fell asleep. She checked the time on her IPod. Its was already 1:30 in the afternoon. She had been in a deep sleep that she ended up skipping a few classes. It wasn't like she wanted to attend class anyway.

Tsubomi stayed in her position. She didn't bother to go back to class. It would be too much of a bother. She decided to stay in her current location for the rest the time until school is over. It was about an hour and thirty minutes left so it wouldn't be for too long.

She removed her sweater as she started to feel too much heat. After shoving her sweater in her bag, she leaned back against the wall and sighed. So many boring days passed by and so many boring days were up ahead. In all honesty, Tsubomi wished for something exciting to happen but since she spent all these years living with pure boredom then what's the point on wishing? She checked the time once again. 2:00.

Time flew by fast whenever she listened to music. Music was the only thing that kept her going. That's mainly the reason why she's constantly listening to music besides the fact that she doesn't want to listen to the idiotic words that the people surrounding her say.

"Thirty more minutes, Tsubomi" she whispered to herself.

Thirty more minutes and she could easily leave and go to the park just to properly relax and enjoy the outdoors. She's an indoor person and an outdoor person. She loves to stay inside in her bed all day but she also loves to enjoy the fresh breeze and the warmth from the sun. She checked her IPod once again and seeing that there were a few more minutes left made her sigh in relief. She gathered her stuff but kept listening to music.

Once it was official that she could leave,Tsubomi stood up and walked out. She went down the stairs and started walking down the hallway. Students rushed out the doors and out the building. Tsubomi was struggling to get through the crowd. Some students played around in the hallway making it even more difficult to get through.

She was pushed to the back of the crowd which annoyed her. She wanted to get out already but due to this hallway traffic she couldn't accomplish her goal yet. Tsubomi puffed out her cheeks. On the bright side the back of the crowd wasn't as bad as the front or middle of the crowd. She continued walking, with music playing in her ears.

Unfortunately, something hard had slammed into her back making her stumble forward and lose her balance so she fell. She put her hands in front of her so she wouldn't fall face first. She stood up and brushed off her shirt and pants. After brushing off she glanced over her shoulder and glared at the person who had bumped into her. The person tensed at her glare.

"I'm s-sorry!" The boy managed to say. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, his yellow eyes looking at the ground.

"I just didn't notice you! You were like uh...a ghost!"

Hearing that made Tsubomi slightly depressed. She never liked being called a ghost and whenever someone had called her a ghost it had always upset her like an arrow piercing her.

"A g-ghost..." Tsubomi muttered.

"Ah, th-that's not what I uh meant!" The boy assured her.

"Hey Shuuya!" A voice had called out.

Shuuya glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey Kousuke!"

Another boy around Tsubomi's age walked up to the two. He had a friendly smile on his face and a hair pin on his black hair holding up his bangs so it wouldn't cover his eyes. Shuuya then looked back at Tsubomi and remembered they're conversation.

"Oh um listen I'm sorry for slamming into you like that and sorry for calling you a ghost" Shuuya apologized.

Tsubomi was silent for a moment. For once someone was actually being kind. Someone was treating her like a person. Her family and even the staff would treat her cautiously due to being an illegitimate child. Being a child out of marriage does a lot of damage especially when the child's father is one of the wealthiest people in the city.

"It's alright" Tsubomi assured in a quiet voice. Even if he's only apologizing it still made her feel a bit happy.

"What did you do this time?" Kousuke asked, looking at Shuuya.

"I only slammed into her! I didn't do anything serious I swear!" Shuuya held up his hands in defense.

Kousuke sighed "whatever you say" he glanced at Tsubomi and smiled "I'm sorry about him. I'm Kousuke Seto!" He held out his hand.

Tsubomi hesitated but shook his hand "Tsubomi Kido"

Shuuya stared at her for a moment. He squinted his eyes and leaned a bit closer to her. He studied her face. She felt slightly nervous. Kousuke sighed.

"Shuuya you're making her nervous" he informed as he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back, away from Tsubomi's face.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone" Shuuya chuckled and Kousuke sighed again.

"Probably because we have the first class of the day together" Tsubomi said. Though to her she felt like she had seen him before today and Shuuya felt the same with her.

"Probably" Shuuya agreed. There was a silence between the three. It was a bit awkward but at least there wasn't an unsettling atmosphere. Suddenly Tsubomi's phone rang. One of her favorite songs "Creep" by Radiohead played. She shuffled through her school bag and took out her phone. She checked the caller ID and sighed when she saw that it was her sister.

"I gotta go" she muttered and turned around and started walking.

"Hey wait!" Shuuya called out.

She stopped and glanced at him.

He gave her a smile "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsubomi!"

For an unknown reason Tsubomi blushed lightly. "Y-yeah, bye" she then continued walking. She answered her phone.

"Tsubomi, dad got a call from your teacher about your detention on Wednesday and your habit of sleeping in class"

"I don't want to hear it" Tsubomi growled.

"Well you have to get home. Dad wants to talk to you"

"Fine" Tsubomi hung up. She hated whenever she had to listen to her father lecture. He never paid much attention to her and whenever he does its due to all the trouble she causes. They're usually minor problems but her father is all about perfection. He cared too much about perfection than feelings.

Even though Tsubomi is thinking that she's alone and that everything will stay the same little did she know that the two words "I'm sorry" would change everything.


	4. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 4

Lies and Secrets: Friends

Tsubomi sighed as she entered the classroom. Another school day which meant another boring day. She sat down and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes for a moment. Yesterday was troublesome when she arrived home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsubomi called out as she entered the house.<p>

"Lady Tsubomi, your father is in the office waiting for you." One of the maids informed and grabbed her school bag.

Tsubomi sighed and removed her shoes, slipped on her slippers, then headed towards her father's office. She stood in front of the door. She would be happy that her father is actually going to talk to her if it wasn't a lecture. She slowly reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door was slightly ajar but she made her face visible.

"You wanted to talk to me father?" She asked.

Her father sat at his desk and sighed as he put down his pen. "Yes, sit down."

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down and tugged on the end of her shirt.

"Tsubomi, can you tell me why you sleep in class?"

Tsubomi sighed and leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs in the process. "I can but I won't." She responded. The two glared at each other. The atmosphere between them was foul and threatening.

"Tsubomi, why are you behaving like this?" Her father asked, irritation in his voice.

"Why can't I? Why should I be that perfect child of yours when I'm not even perfect. I'm a child out of marriage." She snapped.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Her father snapped.

"Maybe I would be behaving better if you weren't like this!"

"Tsubomi, be mature for once and stop being so needy!"

"I'm not being needy! All I want is a father who actually cares for me!"

"I do care for you! I took you in! I give you food, clothes, a bed to sleep on!"

"But you don't give me something that mother gave me!"

"Don't bring your mother into this!"

"Why? Because she was one of your whores!"

Her father gritted his teeth and pointed at the door "get out of here now!"

Tsubomi immediately stood up "Gladly!" she yelled and slammed the door behind her. It was always the same. The reason why she always behaved so rude and foul mood whenever she's at home is because she hates her father. She hates her stepmother. The servants. Maybe even her half sister. Everyone. She's just a burden. A mistake. Maybe she should just disappear.

* * *

><p>"Tsubomi!" Shuuya yelled excitedly and slammed his hands on her desk.<p>

Tsubomi's eyes opened immediately as she was startled "wh-what?!"

"Good morning~!" He beamed and sat down in the seat next to her.

Tsubomi sighed "did you really have to yell just to say good morning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He only smiled and chuckled "well you looked like you were asleep and I wanted to wake you up."

"By scaring me?"

"Not everything is great, honey." He leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't call me honey." Tsubomi said. Not only did she say that because of all the glares she got from the girls in the class but also because it felt weird and annoying.

"Why not?" He asked and faked a pout.

"Because it's annoying."

"What about sweetheart?"

"No."

"Sweetie?"

"No."

"Love?"

"No."

"Sexy?"

"Never!"

He laughed "relax I'm just playing around."

"Why are you sitting with me?" She asked.

"Well why can't I?"

"Because we barely know each other and now your talking to me as if we knew each other for ages."

"Well then let's get to know each other." He winked at her.

She blushed and looked away. The teacher walked in and everyone went silent.

"Good morning class." He said dryly.

"Good morning sensei." Everyone responded.

The teacher sighed and walked up to the board and started talking while writing on it. Tsubomi mentally cursed herself for not putting on her headphones while she had the chance. She was too busy talking to Shuuya that she had forgotten her usual routine. She stared at the board with a bored expression. She was tired and bored and usually that would end up with her falling asleep but a certain blonde kept her awake. Shuuya tossed a folded piece of paper and it landed on her desk.

She glanced at him and he smiled and placed a finger on his lips basically telling her not to say anything. She sighed and unfolded the paper. On it was the words "yo, I'm bored" written. Tsubomi took out a mechanical pencil and wrote a response.

"Then entertain yourself."

She folded the paper then tossed it and it landed on his desk. Shuuya smiled at the fact that they were passing notes to each other. He unfolded it, read it, wrote his response, then tossed it on her desk.

She unfolded it and read it.

"Nah, I'd rather have you entertain me ;)"

She wrote "fuck off." On it and folded it then tossed it on his desk.

When he read her response he gasped and wrote "you're so mean, Tsubomi."

When she had the paper and read what he wrote she smirked and wrote "I know I am."

He read it then wrote "can I randomly ask you random questions?"

She responded "sure as long as they're not stupid."

He smiled "what's your favorite color?"

She responded "purple, yours?"

He responded "black. How old are you?"

She responded "15, you?"

He responded "15. What do you listen to?"

She responded "Oasis, Radiohead, Shugo Tokumaru, you?"

He responded "same. I have one more important question."

She responded "which is?"

He responded "what color is your panties?"

Tsubomi gave him a death glare. He smiled and winked at her though really he was terrified by the look she was giving him. Tsubomi glance at the teacher and when the teacher faced the board, his back facing the class, she took the chance to punch his arm. Shuuya bit his bottom lip and rubbed his arm. She punched him hard enough to give him a bruise.

After Shuuya recovered a bit he wrote on the paper. "What was that for? I was kidding!"

He folded the paper and tossed it to Tsubomi's desk and she unfolded it then read it. After reading it she wrote "you were being a pervert."

She folded it then tossed it to his desk. He unfolded it, read it, then wrote "I was kidding! I'm sorry! Though I still want an answer."

Tsubomi read it once she received the note then wrote "you wanna lose an arm?"

Shuuya responded "no thank you."

Tsubomi responded "good. Though it would've been funny if you lost that arm."

He responded "that's not funny! You're a sick woman! You scare me!"

Tsubomi chuckled then responded "I'm glad I scare you."

Shuuya sighed as the teacher lectured the lesson, boring everyone in the classroom. He wrote on the note "what a bore." He gave the note to Tsubomi.

She wrote "that's why I always sleep in this class."

He chuckled and wrote "I don't blame you."

He gave the note to Tsubomi but sadly the teacher caught him and stormed up to the two. He held out his hand.

"Give me the note."

Everyone snickered as Tsubomi handed him the note. The teacher read the conversation and grew furious "this lesson is important! You can continue your chitchat after class! Mr. Kano you will be joining Ms. Kido in detention on Wednesday!" He snapped then walked up to his desk and put the note in one of his draws.

"Someone's got a stick up his ass." Shuuya muttered and Tsubomi couldn't help it but snicker.

"What was that?" The teacher glared at the two.

"Nothing sir!" Shuuya held up his arms in defense but a smirk was present on his face.  
>When the teacher looked away and resume his lesson, Shuuya winked at Tsubomi who only looked away but smiled a bit.<p>

At lunch time when Tsubomi walked out of class, she bumped into Kousuke.

"Sorry." Tsubomi apologized before realizing that it was Kousuke.

"Hey Tsubomi!" He greeted her with a friendly smile.

She smiled as well "Hi Kousuke."

"How are you?" Kousuke asked, being formal.

"I'm fine but please don't be so formal with me." Tsubomi groaned. She always hated being formal because of her wealthy family.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't ask." She replied.

He nodded "alright sorry. Do you wanna join me and Shuuya?"

Tsubomi thought for a moment. Usually she'd be on the roof but eventually she agreed. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The two walked to the cafeteria and were greeted by the loud voices of students. Each group sitting at their own table, chatting away. Tsubomi followed Kousuke to a table at the back, away from most tables. Sitting there was Shuuya with his feet on the table. Shuuya smiled at the two.

"Hey!" He greeted.

Kousuke waved at him and sat down next to him. Tsubomi sat across from him "hi."She muttered and opened her lunch box.

Shuuya put down his feet down immediately seeing the food that sat in Tsubomi's lunch box. He stared at it and his mouth watered. Tsubomi simply ignored him and started eating while Kousuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop staring at my lunch." Tsubomi muttered then continued eating.

"But...it looks good. Did you make it yourself?" He asked, his yellow eyes never leaving the food.

"Yeah." Tsubomi replied. Tsubomi never really liked having people cook for her so she learned how to cook for herself.

"Can I have some?" Shuuya asked.

"No. Get your own food." Tsubomi said. Her fork stabbed a piece of her food and she raised it to her mouth and ate it.

"Please!" Shuuya begged.

"Shuuya if you're hungry just get the cafeteria food." Kousuke said.

"No! The cafeteria food is always bad!" Shuuya whined.

Tsubomi sighed, feeling annoyed. She pushed her lunch box towards him and his eyes lit up.

"Eat some of it as long as you shut up." she didn't make eye contact with him.

Shuuya smiled "Yay!" He cheered and immediately started eating. It took him one bite to yell "delicious!"

"Really? Let me try!" Kousuke took a bite as well and nodded "this is good!"

"Tsubomi you're an awesome chef!" Shuuya complimented.

Tsubomi blushed lightly at the compliment, avoiding eye contact "I wouldn't say I'm an awesome chef."

"Come on! This is the best I've ever tried!" Shuuya urged.

"Yeah, Shuuya's right! Even I think your cooking is great!" Kousuke agreed.

"Th-thank you..." Tsubomi muttered.

Shuuya placed his elbow on the table then rested his chin on his palm. He looked at Tsubomi and smiled at her.  
>"You should make me lunch from now on." he smirked.<p>

"I wouldn't want to waste my time on making you food." Tsubomi said with a cold stare.

Shuuya dramatically gasped "Tsubomi, your words hurt me."

"Good." Tsubomi smiled.

"you're an evil woman, you know that?" Shuuya pointed his fork at her.

"I know and I'm proud of that." Tsubomi pulled her lunch box towards her, grabbed her fork and continued eating.

'Don't eat it all I stil want some!' Shuuya whined like a child.

"It's my lunch." Tsubomi muttered with her fork in her mouth.

"Did you forget that sharing is caring?"

"I'll stab you with my fork." Tsubomi threatened.

Both Kousuke and Shuuya tensed at her threat. Her glare-like gaze made it believeable that she will do it.

"S-Sorry." Shuuya said, nervously.

"How about we get our own lunch, Shuuya?" Kousuke suggested.

"Yeah sure." Shuuya agreed.

The two stood up, leaving Tsubomi alone eating her lunch. She ate her lunch in silence and in deep thought.

For the first time someone is being kind to her. Someone is willing to be her friend. Usually she'd be treated like an outsider. Her father always treats her like an accident because she was. She isn't meant to exist.

She wasn't meant to be born but she was born, she exist, but with a price. She's a child out of marriage. Her mother wasn't married with her father and in fact was her father's mistress. Whenever her father was bored with his wife or needed some kind of stress relief, he'd go to one of his mistresses and her mother was one of them. One day they hooked up and nine months later Tsubomi was born.

Tsubomi sighed, she only lived with her mother until she was 5. Those memories with her mother are very faint. Whenever she'd try to remember her mother all she would see is her mother's hair and smile. The rest were faded like her eyes or voice. She misses her mother.

Tsubomi shook her head. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this. tsubomi finished her lunch as Shuuya and kousuke returned with their own lunch.

"Yo!" Shuuya greeted with a grin.

"I see you finally got your own lunch." Tsubomi said, gesturing towards the bland food that sat on his lunch tray.

"Yeah well, someone didn't want to share." Shuuya said an frowned.

"Let's just eat." Kousuke said, being the peacemaker.

Shuuya obeyed and started eating but immediately stopped "as usually the food is plain." He pushed the tray away from him.

"so you're not going to eat?" Tsubomi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shuuya shook his head like a stubborn child "nope."

Tsubomi sighed "but you shouldn't starve yourself just because the food isn't so good. At least it's edible."

"but I don't like it!' Shuuya whined.

"look at Kousuke, he's being a good boy by eating the food." Tsubomi argued like an angry mother trying to get her child to eat the veggatables.

"I don't like it though." Shuuya once again whined.

"You're going to get a weak body if you don't eat." Tsubomi said.

"It's not like I never eat." Shuuya protested.

"dude you rarely eat and when you do that's because its either you like it, it's from McDonald's, or you're starving." Kousuke stated.

"You're not helping." Shuuya growled.

Kousuke laughed "who said I was going to help you?"

Tsubomi took the chance to grabbed a fork filled with the food while Shuuya was distracted.

"Shuuya." She said.

Shuuya turned to look at her "wha-" Tsubomi interrupted him by shoving the fork in his mouth, forcing him to eat the food. Shuuya coughed as he pulled the fork out of his mouth. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You wouldn't eat so I forced you to." Tsubomi simply replied.

"You seem pretty mother-like considering that you're making him eat and all." Kousuke laughed a bit.

Shuuya sighed "I still don't want to eat."

"Fine, I guess i won't make you lunch." Tsubomi sighed.

Shuuya quickly started eating. Kousuke snickered at him.

"Well that was too easy." Kousuke laughed.

The school bell rung, signaling that lunch is over. Tsubomi gathered her stuff as Shuuya finished eating.

"You promise you'll make me lunch?" Shuuya looked at her.

"...fine." Tsubomi sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What class do you have now?" Kousuke asked.

Tsubomi thought for a moment "um Biology."

"Awesome! We have that class too!" Shuuya exclaimed, excitedly.

"Let's walk together!" Kousuke smiled.

"Sure, I guess." Tsubomi muttered.

Shuuya grabbed her hand and Tsubomi blushed lightly. he smiled and started leading them to their destination. They passed through the crowd of students, bumping into some, avoiding most, and finally reached their class. Tsubomi sat in the back of the class, Shuuya followed her like a lost puppy, and Kousuke sat in front of Shuuya. The teacher walked in with a bored expression.

"Good afternoon class." he groaned.

"Good afternoon, sensei." everyone said in unison.

"Today I'll be assigning projects..." the teacher looked at his clip board "you'll be doing your project on DNA. You'll explain what it is and how it works along with a model." He sighed "you can do it in a group or alone." He waved his hand and sat down at his desk. This class was usually the class where Tsubomi would definitely fall asleep in but obviously a certain blonde would keep her awake.

A girl walked up to Shuuya. She had her caramel color hair in a braid, her hands gripping the end of her shirt, she smiled at him. "Um, Shuuya?"

Shuuya looked up at her "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be partners for the project?" She asked, shyly. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

Shuuya sighed "sorry but Tsubomi is my partner."

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him "since when did I agree to this?"

"Oh ok, that's fine." The girl looked down and walked away.

"I thought I was going to be partners with Tsubomi." Kousuke turned around to look at them.

"And why would you think that?" Shuuya raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"I was planning on doing it by myself." Tsubomi added. "I never said you could be my partner."

"Well too bad we're going to be partners." Shuuya winked at her and Tsubomi sighed.

"But what about me?" Kousuke pouted.

"Do it by yourself or with someone else." Shuuya shrugged.

"Or with us." Tsubomi suggested.

Kousuke smiled and nodded "Alright, shall we do it at your place, Tsubomi?"

"why my place?" Tsubomi asked.

"Because my place is small." Shuuya replied.

"And my place is well uh I'd rather not invite friends over" Kousuke rubbed the back of his neck as he stated his reason.

"F-Friends?" Tsubomi repeated.

"Yeah you're my friend." Kousuke smiled.

"What did you think that you weren't our friend?" Shuuya asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Tsubomi shook her head "N-No! I'm just not used to being called that." She admitted. She felt embarrassed.

Shuuya laughed and flicked her forehead "Well get used to it." He smiled at her.

Tsubomi rubbed her forehead and blushed lightly.

"So shall we start today at your place, Tsubomi?" Kousuke asked.

Tsubomi nodded "I guess that's fine."

Shuuya grinned "Awesome I get to see your room!"

Tsubomi glared at him and clenched her fist. "Who said you were going to see my room?"

Shuuya flinched "s-sorry, forget I said that!"

Kousuke laughed "Shuuya you should be careful with what you say or else you'll be injured by Tsubomi."

Shuuya nodded as he cautiously watched Tsubomi who only cracked her knuckles making him flinch everytime he heard a crack. The rest of the class was as usual boring. Tsubomi fell asleep, Kousuke paid attention and took notes, and Shuuya randomly made doodles in his notebook. Once school was over Tsubomi walked out of the classroom with Kousuke and Shuuya. The two boys followed Tsubomi with Shuuya like a lost puppy.

Today wasn't disappointing as she expected it to be. She has two friends who are fun and kind. She'll have to get used to this change but at least she's content about this change.


	5. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 5

Lies and Secrets: Hidden Secrets

The three walked towards the direction of Tsubomi's house. It wasn't far but it wasn't close. Tsubomi walked in front of the two, in silence, thinking of the reactions she would get once she arrives with two guys. She doesn't care much about how they'd react though. She sighed as Shuuya groaned loudly.

"Are we there yet?" He groaned.

"Almost." She replied.

"Shuuya you should be more patient." Kousuke said.

Shuuya puffed out his cheeks "but I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry though you don't eat." Kousuke sighed.

"So what? Were going to Tsubomi's place so hopefully she'll make us food." Shuuya smirked.

"I'm not going to make you food." Tsubomi stated firmly.

Shuuya pouted "awe come on please." He begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

Before Shuuya could say 'please' again, Tsubomi elbowed his side, making him wince in pain. Up ahead her house came into view. A large house with beautiful decorations surrounding it and a large property. The two boys gazed at the house, admiring it. Tsubomi looked down at the ground, she doesn't want anyone to know that she's apart of a wealthy family but these two know.

They walked up to the door and before Tsubomi opened it she turned around to face them.

"Please do not say anything about this at school." She begged. The boys nodded and she turned back around to unlock the door. She slowly opened it and poked her head out.

"I'm home!" She called out.

A maid rushed to the door "welcome home, Lady Tsubomi." She greeted.

Tsubomi walked in and allowed Shuuya and Kousuke in. The maid gasped.

"Lady Tsubomi is your father aware of this?" She whispered to her.

"No nor do I care." Tsubomi simply replied.

The maid nodded and took their bags "Welcome to the Kido household please enjoy your visit here." She bowed then walked away.

"What the hell..." Shuuya's sentence trailed off.

"My father is rich." Tsubomi explained. "Do not say a word about this to Anyone at school, got it?" She said, threateningly.

Shuuya and Kousuke nodded "yes ma'm."

Tsubomi sighed "alright then. So who's hungry?" She managed a small smile.

"I am!" Shuuya exclaimed.

Kousuke chuckled "I wouldn't mind eating something."

"I'll make sandwiches for us." Tsubomi smiled and started walking towards the kitchen with the two boys following her. She entered the kitchen and quickly started to make the sandwiches. Shuuya and Kousuke sat the the small kitchen table that sat in the middle of the room. The kitchen was larges and full of many ingredients and cooking tools. Tsubomi turned around to face the two.

"What type of sandwich do you guys want to eat?" She asked.

"Grilled cheese." They both said.

Tsubomi nodded and turned around. She started making three grilled cheese sandwiches. She herself was hungry as well. Shuuya watched her make their sandwiches while Kousuke was observing the kitchen. Shuuya stood up and walked up to her.

"Need help?" He asked.

Tsubomi shook her head "no thanks."

Shuuya stood next to her and watched her. Her hands gracefully and quickly made the sandwiches without making a single mistake. He was surprised by how easily and swiftly she made the sandwiches. Even though it was just grilled cheese sandwiches he was still amazed. Once she was finished he helped her serve the sandwiches.

Shuuya's mouth watered. The smell that emitted from the sandwiches made his stomach growl and he blushed in embarrassment. Kousuke snickered and Tsubomi simply ignored him. The three ate in silence. Shuuya devoured his sandwich, Kousuke was finishing his sandwich, and Tsubomi was halfway done.

"Ya know you eat slow." Shuuya said between bites.

"It's not that I eat slow it's just that you're eating fast." Tsubomi said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"So uh shall we start with the project?" Kousuke interrupted the two as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich.

"Sure." Tsubomi stood up, grabbed they're plates and went to the sink. "The living room is just outside the kitchen. You'll see it on your right, you guys can start without me."

"But if you want we could help you." Kousuke suggested.

"No, it's fine. I can do this myself." Tsubomi shook her head as she washed the plates.

"Yeah she's fine. Don't forget that she belongs in the kitchen." Shuuya snickered and softly nudged Kousuke.

Tsubomi clenched her fist and turned around to glare at Shuuya "are you forgetting that we're in a kitchen and there is a lovely cabinet full of knives." She smiled.

"Sorry, m'am." Shuuya quickly said. Kousuke dragged Shuuya to the living room as Tsubomi resumed with washing the dishes. Once she finished, she dried her hands then walked out and went to the living room. Kousuke and Shuuya sat around the table in the middle on the floor. Textbooks and notebooks littered the surface of the table as they began their project. Tsubomi sat across from them.

"So what do you have so far?" She asked as she sat down.

"We have written down some facts about DNA." Kousuke replied, tapping his chin with his pencil as studied the words on the textbook.

"This is boring." Shuuya complained.

"Well the sooner we start it, the faster we finish it, the more time we have to slack off." Tsubomi leaned back a bit, placing her hands behind her for support.

"But I don't wanna do this!" He whined.

"What do I have to do so you would shut up?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya smirked "maybe a kiss~!"

Kousuke sighed "don't be stupid."

Tsubomi glared at Shuuya "never in your lifetime will I ever kiss you!"

"Well then I won't shut up." Shuuya smirked confidently.

"Or maybe you shut up or else I'll have to stab you with my pencil!" Tsubomi smiled.

"I'll shut up." Shuuya quickly said.

"Good." Tsubomi smiled, satisfied.

They spent three hours working on their project. They gathered information, rejected Shuuya's idiotic ideas, and assigned who would be getting the supplies for the model. Once they were finished for the day, Tsubomi laid on the floor, Kousuke's head was on the textbook, and Shuuya laid on the floor as well.

"This was so troublesome." Tsubomi groaned.

"Agreed." Kousuke muttered.

"I feel like I just murdered my brain with all this boring stuff." Shuuya groaned.

"We're done for the day." Tsubomi said, sitting up.

"Yeah. I can't go on." Shuuya stayed laying down on the floor.

"We'll continue another day." Kousuke added.

"Let's do something fun now." Shuuya said as he sat up.

"Like what?" Kousuke asked.

Shuuya shrugged "I don't know. Tsubomi what do you like to do for fun?" He looked at Tsubomi.

Tsubomi smirked "I like to play card games like poker, Bullshit, stuff like that."

"Can we play bullshit?" Shuuya asked, smirking as well.

"Sure." Tsubomi looked at Kousuke "do you want to play, Kousuke?"

Kousuke straightened his position and smirked as well "I must warn you, I am a master at this."

"We'll see." Tsubomi stood up "I'll go get the cards." She ran up to her room to get the cards. After shuffling through her draws and making somewhat of a mess she finally found the cards. She ran back to the living room and sat down.

"Alright let's make this exciting!" Shuuya rubbed his hands against each other "loser has to present the project."

"Shuuya you devil!" Kousuke dramatically gasped.

"We'll see who that unlucky person is." Tsubomi smirked as she set up the game.

"We'll all know the rules. We must go in order and if we don't have the next number then we can put another card. If someone says Bullshit and they're right the. The person who lied has to take all the cards in the pile or if the person didn't lie then the one who called out bullshit has to take all the cards in the pile. The first person without cards win." Tsubomi explained. The two boys nodded. "Alright then let's start."

Kousuke started by placing a card on the middle of the table. He said the number of card and no one dared to say bullshit. As the game went on Tsubomi had called out Bullshit three times, twice on Shuuya, once on Kousuke. She was right with Kousuke and only once wrong with Shuuya. Shuuya only called out Bullshit twice, once on Tsubomi and once on Kousuke and was wrong with both of them meanwhile every time Kousuke called out Bullshit, he was always right.

The game grew more intense as Kousuke only had three cards, Tsubomi had five cards, and Shuuya had the rest of the cards. Right when Tsubomi was about to place a card, a deep voice interrupted them.

"Tsubomi." Her father cleared his throat, stopping their game.

Tsubomi groaned and looked up, glaring at her father "what?" She snapped.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, gesturing towards the game and the two boys.

"What I can't have friends over here to play an innocent game?" Tsubomi growled. Kousuke and Shuuya felt uneasy.

"Uh sorry for intruding sir." Kousuke managed to say.

"Who are you?" Her father glared down at the two boys.

"I'm Kousuke Seto." Kousuke said, nervously.

"I'm Shuuya Kano." Shuuya said, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Her father stayed silent but there was a foul atmosphere especially between Tsubomi and him. Eventually he sighed. "Tsubomi, come with me. I need to speak with you."

"Oh so I guess I screwed up again." Tsubomi growled as she stood up.

"Don't start." Her father warned.

"Um Tsubomi, is everything alright?" Kousuke asked, uneasily.

Tsubomi sighed and glanced at him and Shuuya "don't worry about it." She assured.

She followed her father into his office. Once they were inside, Tsubomi closed the door and sat down in front of his desk whole he sat at his desk. There was silence as they glared deadly daggers at each other. Eventually,he talked.

"Why do you have boys here?"

"Because they're my friends." Tsubomi simply replied.

"Do not do this again." He ordered.

"Why? Do you think I'll became a whore like my mother!" She snapped.

"Why do you always have to mention your mother?!" He snapped as well.

"Because you hate her just like you hate me!" Those words slipped out of her mouth. She had finally said it.

"I don't hate her nor you! Why do you think like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it! I have two friends waiting for me to finish Bullshit!" Tsubomi stood up.

"I don't want you to spend time with those two!" Her father growled.

"Why? They're just friends! They treat me like an actual human being with feelings!" She clenched her fist.

"What do you mean?" Her father stood up, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Because ever since I moved here with you I've always been treated cautiously! Even the servants thought of me as a mistake! Its not my fault that mother wasn't married to you!" Tsubomi started ranting. "I've always been an outcast! The illegitimate child! Children like me are nothing more than trash! But you're no better! All you ever cared about was for me to be a perfect child just for you're reputation! You don't care about anyone!" Tsubomi rubbed her eyes to stop tears from forming. "I was only born because mother was one of your whores and you fucked up and ended up impregnating her!"

"Get out." Her father growled. "Get rid of those boys and go to your room."

"Why do you hate me?" Tsubomi looked down at the ground as tears formed in her eyes. All she wanted as a child was love from her own father.

"I said get out!"

Tsubomi bit her bottom lip and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She whipped her eyes as she walked to the living room. She heard laughter and looked at the two boys. They were chatting with her older sister, enjoying their conversation with her.

"Hey Tsubomi!" Shuuya greeted. "Did everything go- Hey! What's wrong?" Shuuya instantly stood up and walked up to her as she whipped her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Nothing its nothing. Don't worry about it." She assured.

"Hey, Tsubomi are you ok?" Kousuke asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it you two." Tsubomi's sister said. "You should just go."

Shuuya ignored her and looked at Tsubomi "what happened?" He asked.

"Shuuya, she's right. We should probably go." Kousuke said.

"I'm not leaving until Tsubomi feels better." He glanced at Kousuke and Kousuke stayed silent.

"No, its fine. Don't worry about it Shuuya." Tsubomi assured. "Its late you should go now." She started pushing the two towards the door.

"But Tsubomi!" Shuuya protested.

"I said don't worry about it!" Tsubomi said, firmly.

Shuuya didn't say anything. As he stood by the doorway, he stopped her from closing the door. "Listen I don't believe this 'I'm fine' crap but I'll let it slide for now."

"Shuuya, stop-"

"Next time I won't let you shed a tear." He promised.

Tsubomi blushed "g-good night, Shuuya! I'll see you tomorrow!" She quickly said then closed the door.

Shuuya chuckled. He knew she was hiding something from him. She's a mysterious girl and he wanted to break through her walls. She caught his attention. As much as she scares him,he knows there's something special about her. Just like her name, she's only a flower bud but all she needs is something to help her bloom.

"Hey, what did you say to Tsubomi?" Kousuke asked.

"Just that I'll make sure she wouldn't cry next time." He smiled. "I'm kinda curious about Tsubomi."

"Hm, really?" Kousuke glanced at him.

"Yeah. I know for a fact that she's hiding a lot of secrets." He said.

"Yeah. I kinda sensed it but don't push it, alright?" Kousuke looked at him.

"I won't make any promises." Shuuya smirked and Kousuke sighed.

Shuuya knew that Tsubomi was girl full of hidden secrets but he also knew that he would be the one to find out those secrets.


	6. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 6

Lies and Secrets: Tsubomi's Weakness and an Arcade

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students gathered their stuff and ran out while others just stayed a chatted with their friends. Tsubomi rubbed her eyes as she awoken from her sleep. She yawned a bit and glanced at the clock that sat on the wall next to the door. Once she realized the time, she started gathering her stuff, getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me!"

"Move it!"

Two familiar voices was heard as the people that the voices belong to managed to push through the crowd. Tsubomi sighed as she recognized the voices. She slung her bag over her shoulder as the two boys ran in the classroom.

"Tsubomi! Give me your phone!" Shuuya ordered, holding out his hand.

"What? No!" Tsubomi replied, shaking her head.

"He just wants to give you his phone number since he got his phone back from a teacher." Kousuke explained.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow but handed her phone to him. "I'm not going to ask why you had your phone taken away."

Shuuya took the phone and started typing his phone number on her phone. Once he was finished, he handed her the phone back then typed her phone number on his phone. "There! Now I can finally text you whenever I want to." He smiled, satisfied.

"Hey guys uh I gotta go. I have to buy dog food for my dog." Kousuke started to head out but Tsubomi stopped him.

"You're going to a pet store? " she asked. He nodded. "May I join?"

He shrugged "sure I guess. Why?"

"No particular reason."

"I'll join too!" Shuuya exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Tsubomi, pulling her close to him. She blushed and struggled but he didn't let go.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Why? I just wanna hold you." Shuuya playfully pouted.

"Well I don't want you to hold me!" Tsubomi growled. She tried prying herself free but he didn't bother to let go until she punched his side.

"Ow! Must you be so violent!" Shuuya complained as he rubbed his side.

Tsubomi looked away, hiding her blush. She was so close to him to the point where she could feel his warmth. She was even able to notice his scent though it was very faint.

"Let's just go now!" Kousuke grabbed both of their hands then dragged the two.

* * *

><p>"So what's your dog's name?" Shuuya asked as he strolled behind Kousuke around the pet store.<p>

"Hanako." Kousuke replied as he examined the store, looking for the dog food that he usually uses.

"Hey Tsubomi." Shuuya glanced behind him but she wasn't there. "Dude we lost Tsubomi."

"What? Its only a pet store its not that big." Kousuke glanced over his shoulder to look at him.

"Well I don't see her." Shuuya sighed and started looking for her. In truth, she was close by. He just didn't notice her presence.

"Tsubomi!" Shuuya called out.

"I'm right here, idiot." Tsubomi said as she was crouching in front of a box of kittens.

"Why did you wander off? I thought I lost you." Shuuya crouched next to her.

"I was only here with the kittens. It's not like it's the end of the world if I'm not with you." Tsubomi muttered. Her fingers ran through the furs of the kittens as they purred and had her attention.

Shuuya watched her then chuckled "I see you like cats."

Tsubomi ignored him as she pet the kittens. A light blush was on her face as she admired the cuteness of the small animals that sat in the box.

"Hey. Don't ignore me." Shuuya poked her shoulder.

"Shut up." Tsubomi muttered.

"Pay attention to me." Shuuya poked her again.

"No."

"Pay attention to me!" He poked her cheek.

"No." Tsubomi slapped his hand away from her. She continued petting the kittens, adoring them as they purred.

Shuuya watched and smirked. "So I'm guessing you have a weakness for cats."

"Sh-shut up." Tsubomi blushed in embarrassment.

Shuuya laughed at her. "Just admit it, Tsubomi."

"Shuuya?" A female voice was heard behind them.

Shuuya stood up and smiled instantly once he saw who it was. "Hi Ayano!" He beamed.

"Hi Shuuya! Who's your friend?" Ayano asked, gesturing towards Tsubomi who was still petting the kittens.

Shuuya tapped on Tsubomi's shoulder. "Come say hi to someone."

"No. I'm busy." Tsubomi growled.

"You can pet the cats later." Shuuya forced her to stand up and she glared at him.

"I'm Tsubomi Kido." Tsubomi introduced herself while avoiding eye contact.

Ayano smiled "nice to meet you. I'm Ayano Tateyama." She grabbed Tsubomi's hands and held them. "I'm sure we'll be friends!"

"S-sure." Tsubomi said feeling slightly awkward.

"So what are you doing here?" Shuuya asked.

"Oh, Shintaro and I are buying food for his pet bunny Tono!" Ayano giggled. Shuuya frowned hearing the name Shintaro. Tsubomi noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hey Ayano don't wander off." A male voice said.

"Oh sorry Shintaro! I was just saying hi to Shuuya and his friend." Ayano smiled at the male who approached them. He held a bunny and a bag of food for the bunny.

"Hello Shintaro." Shuuya spoke coldly.

"Hey Shuuya." Shintaro spoke with an emotionless tone.

"Shintaro, this is Shuuya's friend, Tsubomi Kido." Ayano gestured towards Tsubomi.

"Hi." Tsubomi muttered.

"Tsubomi, this is my friend Shintaro Kisaragi."

Shintaro kept an emotionless expression. "Hi."

The two stared at each other without any emotion.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Ayano asked.

"Kousuke wanted to buy dog food for his dog and we wanted to tag along, right Tsubomi?" Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi and frowned as she was holding Shintaro's bunny and petting it.

"Why are you holding his bunny?" He asked, feeling upset.

"Because I can." Tsubomi shrugged, her fingers running through the fur of the bunny named Tono.

"She wanted to hold him." Shintaro added. He shrugged but shifted uncomfortably.

Ayano giggled "don't worry Shintaro. Nothing will happen to Tono if Tsubomi holds him."

"I-I'm not worried about that." Shintaro looked away.

"Yes you are. Your sister told me that you take care of your bunny very seriously and even fluff him." Ayano giggled.

Shintaro sighed "damn it Momo." He muttered.

"Tono is a cute bunny." Tsubomi mumbled as she adored the bunny. She held the bunny closely and stroked its soft fur.

"Hey guys!" Kousuke greeted as he walked towards the group. He smiled at them. "Hi Ayano! Hey Shintaro!"

"Hi Kousuke!" Ayano smiled.

"Hey." Shintaro muttered.

Kousuke noticed the bunny in Tsubomi's arms and the food for the bunny in Shintaro's hand. "I see why you two are here." He chuckled.

"Tono needs to be fed." Ayano giggled.

"Well we should probably go, right Kousuke? We should finish that project." Shuuya interrupted them.

"But the project is due next week and we've done a lot on it." Kousuke said.

"Well we might as well finish it. Tsubomi give back the bunny." Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi who only frowned.

"No. Let me just hold him a little longer." Tsubomi held the bunny tightly yet gently in her arms.

"Don't squeeze him." Shintaro said, being protective over his bunny.

"I know." Tsubomi muttered and stroked the bunny's fur.

"Can we go now?" Shuuya whined.

"You sound like a child." Shintaro muttered.

Shuuya glared at him.

"Shuuya, don't take it personal but you are acting like a child." Kousuke admitted.

"No I'm not!" Shuuya whined.

"Yeah, you are." Tsubomi added.

"No I'm not!" Shuuya whined again.

"Go outside!" Tsubomi ordered.

"I'm not a child!" Shuuya crossed his arms, trying to act and feel tough but it didn't work on Tsubomi.

"Outside. Now." Tsubomi glared at him.

Shuuya flinched at her glare and nodded. "Yes m'am." He obediently walked outside.

"I apologize for the idiot. He's well...an idiot." Tsubomi shrugged.

Ayano laughed nervously and Shintaro shrugged.

"Well we should probably go so that Shuuya wouldn't sulk outside longer." Kousuke laughed a bit.

"Let him sulk." Tsubomi muttered.

"You just wanna hold that bunny longer." Kousuke chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"Well say bye to the bunny." Kousuke said.

Tsubomi sighed and hesitantly gave Tono back to Shintaro.

"Wait! Tsubomi give me your phone!" Ayano ordered.

"ok..." Tsubomi handed her the phone.

Ayano dialed her phone number. "There now you can text me whenever you want to!"

"O-Ok..."Tsubomi said as she took her phone back.

"Here. Put your phone number." Ayano said as she gave her phone to her. Tsubomi dialed her phone number then gave her back the phone. "Now we can talk to each other!" She beamed.

Kousuke and Tsubomi said bye to Ayano and Shintaro then walked outside. Shuuya was standing in front of the entrance with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"You can stop pouting now." Tsubomi called out as she walked towards him.

"I-I'm not pouting!" Shuuya quickly said as he heard her voice.

"Whatever you say." Tsubomi shrugged.

"Well guys, I'd love to invite you to my house but right now isn't a great time to have friends at my place." Kousuke interrupted him as he had an urge to go home to his dog and feed the poor starving animal.

"Alright then. Bye Kousuke." Tsubomi waved at him as he walked away.

"Bye dude!" Shuuya called out.

"Bye guys!" Kousuke shouted over his shoulder.

There a small moment of silence until Shuuya spoke. "So uh, shall I walk you home?" He smiled at her.

Tsubomi stared at him then shrugged "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

She started walking with him following her. The two walked in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. Shuuya would glance at her a few times while Tsubomi would have earphones playing music in her ears. He smiled at her but she didn't notice.

Eventually the silence broke when Tsubomi received a call from her sister.

"Hey Tsubomi. I'm just letting you know that Father will be hosting this year's party. You know the party with business people and some family members."

Tsubomi groaned "ugh I hate those parties."

"Well you are going to have to deal with it. Though you also need to get a new dress." Her sister sighed, knowing how Tsubomi would react.

"I am not going to wear a dress!" Tsubomi yelled into the phone.

"I wanna see you in a dress!" Shuuya winked at her. "You'd look so cute!"

Tsubomi punched his arm. "Shut up, idiot."

"Ow! That hurt!" Shuuya complained as he rubbed his arm.

"Shut up and okay with this." Tsubomi muttered as she handed him her IPod.

"Awesome!" Shuuya cheered.

"Who are you with?" Tsubomi's sister asked.

"Just an idiot."

"Tsubomi, what's your password?" Shuuya asked as he poked her shoulder.

Tsubomi took her IPod, put in the password, then gave it to him. "There."

"Thanks!"

"Anyways, I am not going to buy a new dress!"

Her sister sighed. "But you don't have another dress and my dresses aren't fit for you."

"I'm not going to attend the party." Tsubomi growled.

"Well, Father said you can invite someone."

"Well that's a surprise! The last time he talked about me having friends over we ended up arguing!" Tsubomi ranted.

"Well you have to attend the party whether you like it or not! You are a Kido. You're apart of this family."

"Well it doesn't feel like it." Tsubomi muttered.

Her sister sighed once again. "Whatever just get a new dress."

"Fine. Bye." She hung up the phone and shoved it in her school bag.

"So uh is everything alright?" Shuuya asked.

"Don't worry about it." Tsubomi muttered.

He was silent for a moment then spoke again. "If you don't want to go home then how about we go somewhere fun."

"Where?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its a secret!" He put his finger on his lips and winked at her.

"Ok..."

Shuuya grabbed her hand then started running. "Well let's go!" He yelled as he dragged her behind him.

"H-hey slow down!" Tsubomi yelled as she tried running at his speed.

"Come on you can handle it!" Shuuya laughed.

Tsubomi tripped a few times as they ran but Shuuya didn't notice. Once they arrived to their destination, Shuuya covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to remove his hands.

"Listen, you better feel like a god after this 'cause if you don't then there's something wrong with you." Shuuya said then slowly removed his hands.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at the sight that laid before her. The place that he had taken her was an arcade full of many shooting games, racing games, and at the back was Dance Revolution. She's never been to an arcade but she always pictured a bunch of kids littering the place. Though there were many teens, some kids, and some young adults. Hopefully this'll keep her mind off of her so-called family.

"Alright so I'm guessing you don't know what to play first so I'll choose!" Shuuya exclaimed and rubbed his hands against each other as he observed the many options of games. His yellow cat-like eyes scanned the room until it laid on one of his favorite games. "There!" He held her hand and dragged her towards the game. Luckily no one was playing on it so they could easily play without waiting. Before they started playing, Shuuya observed her hand and Tsubomi gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I never noticed how small your hands are compared to mine." He chuckled and Tsubomi blushed.

"L-let's just play the damn game!" She said, yanking her hand away from his and faced the screen.

He laughed and turned to face the screen. "Alright listen up cutie."

"Don't call me cutie." Tsubomi said in a cold tone.

"Honey?"

"No."

"Baby?"

"No."

"Babe?"

"No!"

"Relax Tsubomi, I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Alright, so its simple really. All you have to do is just shoot the zombies and don't shoot the humans. Its actually kinda fun in my opinion."

"Alright then." Tsubomi shrugged and grabbed one of the fake guns. She's never played those kinds of games. Well she's never played video games before.

"Just aim and shoot." Shuuya reminded as he started the game.

Zombies flooded the screen as the game started. Tsubomi never liked zombies nor has she ever played video games so she just randomly pulled the trigger, hoping she shot some of the zombies. Shuuya on the other hand was playing the game with ease. A grin was visible on his face as he pulled the trigger, easily shooting them. Eventually the game finished.

"You shot a human kid twice." Shuuya chuckled as he put the guns in their place.

"He got in the way!" Tsubomi protested.

Shuuya laughed "whatever let's just play another game." He turned Tsubomi around so her back faced him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to the next game that they'll play. They passed by a large box with a poster on it, advertising a new game. Shuuya examined the poster and smiled excitedly.

"Let's play this! It says it's in 3D and even has this heart meter thing that test how scared you are or something like that!" Shuuya exclaimed and forced Tsubomi in despite her words.

Tsubomi had two weaknesses. Cute animals and how easily scared she gets. The fact that the game is in 3D and it's a zombie game made her feel uneasy but she was too embarrassed to say anything. Shuuya sat next to her and moved the curtains so it was dark and the only light there was in there was the light that emitted from the large screen. Shuuya wrapped an arm around her and winked.

"So, now we're alone." He smiled.

"Get your arm off me or else you'll lose it." Tsubomi warned.

"Yes m'am." Shuuya quickly did as told.

They put on the 3D glasses that sat on a cup holder next to the start button. Tsubomi placed her hands on the handles that had a gun in between it. She figured that if she moved the handles then the gun would aim at something else. Shuuya pressed the start button and the game started. Eerie music played as the game started.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Shuuya squealed.

Once the game started, a room was shown with the doors and windows shut. Suddenly, the wood that covered the windows started breaking. Fingers slipped through the cracks and eventually arms were seen. Since the game was in 3D, the arms looked like they were inches away from them.

"Awesome!" Shuuya smiled.

Tsubomi only bit her bottom lip. Finally the zombies faces were visible and looked extremely close to them. Tsubomi tried not freak out as they started shooting but once the zombies broke through the doors and windows and started running towards them, Tsubomi shrieked and removed her 3D glasses and covered her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to get easily scared, Tsubomi." Shuuya laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Tsubomi yelled, her hands still covering her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better I'm about to lose so we can go ahead and play another game." Shuuya said.

Tsubomi nodded. She felt embarrassed for getting scared in front of Shuuya. She cursed herself for being such a coward. She just couldn't handle horror. She removed her hands from her eyes as she heard Shuuya curse.

"Damn it! I lost right at the boss level!" He growled as he removed his 3D glasses. He glanced at Tsubomi and smiled. "So what game do you want to play?" He asked her.

She shrugged "I don't know. Let's just walk around and see what's our option."

Shuuya nodded and the two started walking around. They passed by a few games but it didn't catch her attention nor did it catch his attention. Shuuya smiled immediately once his eyes landed on a certain game.

"How about skee-ball?" He asked, excitedly.

"I've never played skee-ball." Tsubomi said.

"Its easy! I'll show you!" Shuuya started dragging her towards the game. After putting in the right amount of coins, the game started. "All you have to do is toss the balls into one of the holes. The scores are 10, 50, 100, and 500!" He explained. He grabbed one of the small but heavy red balls and demonstrated but tossing it into one of the holes. He scored 100 and smiled. "Its easy!"

Tsubomi sighed "I guess I'll try..." She muttered and did the same but scored 500.

Shuuya stared at her then the score. "How? This is your first time, right?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Well, its not that hard really. Why are you so surprised?" Tsubomi pried his hands off his shoulders.

"During my first time I never scored 500! The hole is at the top corners and its small! You made it look so easy!"

"You're taking it too seriously."

Shuuya sighed "whatever I'm sure that was just beginners luck!" He grabbed another one and tossed it. After playing the game, Shuuya felt defeated. "I'm sure all of that was just beginners luck." He tried assuring himself.

"Just get over it." Tsubomi sighed.

"Whatever. You hungry?" Shuuya looked at her.

"A little." Tsubomi admitted.

"Great! I'm starving!" Shuuya grinned and dragged her out of the arcade.

"Where are we going now?" Tsubomi asked as she was being dragged.

"Don't worry about it." Shuuya assured.

Tsubomi sighed. Shuuya had too much energy for almost everything. She looked up and realized he was taking her to a fast food restaurant. She never really ate fast foods since all she ever does is go to school and go home. Another reason was because of her wealthy family. Her stepmother would always say that she'd rather die than eat like a commoner.

"Have you ever been to a fast food restaurant?" Shuuya asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Nope." Tsubomi admitted.

"Well then today's your lucky day!" Shuuya exclaimed as they entered the place. The place smelled of hamburgers. They sat down at a table. "So Tsubomi, what would you like to eat?" He asked her.

"Just a hamburger with french fries is fine." Tsubomi replied.

"Alright then! I'll be right back!" He stood up and walked to the counter to order. Tsubomi sighed and took out her IPod. Usually she'd listen to music but she was in a mood for a certain game...bejewel blitz. It was a simple game but she loved playing it.

"Tsubomi, I got the food!" Shuuya announced as he sat down. He placed the tray of food on the table and smiled. "What are you playing?" He asked her.

"Bejewel Blitz." Tsubomi replied.

"Cool. I used to play that game but I got bored of it." Shuuya said as he unwrapped his hamburger.

Tsubomi put her IPod in her school bag then unwrapped her hamburger as well and started eating. The two ate in silence at first until Shuuya spoke. "So uh sorry about how I acted at the pet store with Ayano and Shintaro."

Tsubomi shrugged. "I'm not going to ask why you acted like that."

"I just don't like Shintaro." Shuuya admitted. "But don't tell Ayano!"

"I won't tell her." Tsubomi promised as she finished her hamburger.

"Thanks." Shuuya smiled. They finished eating and left the fast food restaurant. "Shall I walk you home?" Shuuya asked and winked at her.

Tsubomi shrugged. "Go Ahead." Shuuya happily walked with her. "Thanks." Tsubomi muttered.

"Hm. For what?" Shuuya looked at her.

"For today. I had fun." Tsubomi smiled at him.

"N-no problem." Shuuya said and blushed lightly. Tsubomi's smile was different than the other smiles that he has seen. Her smile was warm and tender. It made his heart race. She had an effect on him. Even though they haven't known each other for that long, it felt like they did. Shuuya smiled at her. "As long as you smile, then I'm satisfied."

**A/N: Finally this chapter is finished! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**orry about that weird coding thing that covered the entire chapter. My laptop must've screwed it up so I'm fixing it on my phone! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 7

Lies and Secrets: A New Friend

Loud groaning was heard from the blonde as he sat in the quiet classroom in detention which was postponed to Friday. Next to him was the one and only Tsubomi Kido. She wore a purple sweater and her hoodie hid her sleeping face. The teacher silenced him and went back to grading papers. Shuuya puffed out his cheeks.

He stared at Tsubomi. Her hand supported her head as she slept. Either the teacher noticed her sleeping and didn't care or he didn't notice. Shuuya gazed at her. He watched her as the light from the sunset slightly brightened the room but there was enough light to support her beauty.

Shuuya secretly thought that Tsubomi was both adorable and beautiful but he never said anything. Probably he's just too shy to say it or that he's scared of getting punch. Even though they met only a few days ago he was already attracted to her but not like how he flirts with a cute girl but more like actual feelings. The way her hair caressed her face, the way she smiles, her sparkling eyes, it all captivated him. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Deep down he knew that he had met her before. A long time ago when he was a child. He couldn't remember it exactly but he did remember seeing a girl with green hair, black eyes, a red scarf, and a beautiful smile. He remembered receiving a red scarf due to him freezing in the cold weather. He still had the scarf but it's just worn out.

Shuuya checked the time on his watch. He smiled as he realized that they only had a few minutes of detention left. He was extremely bored and tired of the silence though he didn't mind it if it meant being with Tsubomi. It wasn't just her beauty that caught his attention but it was also her personality. She's just a shy person who's not used to being surrounded by others who care about her.

He smiled a bit and sighed. "She's so cute." He thought as he gazed at her.

"Alright detention is over. You two better be gone when I come back." The teacher growled and stood up, walking out of the classroom.

"Wow he must hate us. Eh I don't care." Shuuya shrugged and glanced at Tsubomi. She was still asleep. He chuckled and poked her shoulder. "Tsubomi~ wake up." He spoke gently but she didn't show any signs of waking up. He puffed out his cheeks. "Tsubomi! Wake up!" He spoke a little louder.

Tsubomi groaned and opened her eyes. "What?!" She snapped.

Shuuya flinched but smiled sheepishly. "We can go now."

"Really? Alright." Tsubomi rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up.

"You seem seriously tired today." Shuuya said. He crouched down and rested his chin on her desk. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't really sleep last night." Tsubomi said.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I have insomnia..."

"Oh..." Shuuya went silent for a moment. He wanted her to be well rested but he didn't want her to go home yet. Anyways they were going to meet Kousuke at the library to finish their project. He thought for a moment then smiled. "How about I carry you on my back while we go meet up with Kousuke."

"Eh?! No. I can walk myself." Tsubomi blushed lightly at the thought of him carrying her.

"But you should rest. You can sleep while I carry you." Shuuya said.

"No! I'm fine." Tsubomi shook her head.

"Well then I guess I'll have to carry you bridal style~." Shuuya smirked.

"Never!"

"Well then I'll carry you on my back." Shuuya was still smirking.

"...I have no choice, do I?" Tsubomi asked.

"Nope." Shuuya shook his head.

Tsubomi sighed. "Fine." Shuuya smiled and got in position so she can get on his back.

"I'm sure you're not that heavy anyways." Shuuya said. Tsubomi reluctantly got on his back. Her face was as red as a tomato. Shuuya stood up, carrying her on his back. "Wow I was right. You're not that heavy." He chuckled.

"Just shut up and start walking." Tsubomi muttered. She was glad that he couldn't see her red face. Shuuya chuckled and started walking. As he walked while carrying her on his back, Tsubomi was too busy feeling embarrassed to fall asleep. Her arms were somewhat wrapped around him so she held onto him and she rested the side of her face on him. Her face was still red but it wasn't as red as before. His back was warm and there was a faint scent on him that she couldn't help but like.

"Are you awake?" Shuuya's voice broke her trance.

"Huh, yeah." Tsubomi replied.

"Why? You're supposed to be asleep." Shuuya said.

"I'm too embarrassed to sleep."

"Come on you know you're enjoying this." Shuuya smirked.

"I would hit you but you might drop me." Tsubomi sighed.

"Well then I'll stop teasing you." Shuuya laughed a bit. The two were silent once again but it was a comfortable silence. The sky was a tangerine color and the breeze felt nice. It was quiet and not many people were outside. It was nice. Tsubomi could feel herself slowly doze off. Her eyes closed, her breathing steadied, and she fell asleep.

Once again she could see her mother though her mother face was not clear. She could see the beautiful soft hair, she could hear her gentle voice, and the only part of her face that was clear was her tender smile. She could hear her mother speaking. Saying words that she hasn't heard in such a long time. Those words were only said by her mother.

"I Love You, Tsubomi."

Once her life changed, Tsubomi never heard those words ever again. She wished to be told those words. She wished to be noticed. She wished to be loved. She wished that she would no longer be a ghost to the world.

"...hey, wake up."

She could hear his voice. His gentle voice. The image of her mother faded and the image of him was visible. His hair, cat-like yellow eyes, his mischievous smile with a hint of happiness, and his voice. She could see him clearly.

"Tsubomi! Wake up!"

His voice was loud enough to wake her up. Her eyes opened and she slapped the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shuuya yelled, wanting to rub the back of his head but he couldn't due to him carrying her.

"Sorry! I was startled and somewhat grumpy!" She apologised quickly. She felt guilty for hitting him hard.

"I-its alright. It wasn't that hard anyways." Shuuya assured. Hearing her apologise made him forget about the stinging pain on the back of his head.

"Alright...so why did you wake me up?" Tsubomi asked as she held onto him once again.

"Oh yeah, we're close to the library." Shuuya explained.

"I wonder if Kousuke is still waiting for us." Tsubomi pondered.

"I'm sure he is. That Disney Princess is too kind to ditch us." Shuuya assured and laughed.

"Disney Princess?" Tsubomi questioned.

"He talks to animals."

"Ah ok."

There was a moment of silence but then Shuuya spoke again. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"I was?!"

"Yeah but it's nothing embarrassing."

"What did I say?!"

"Um...mother and you said my name." Shuuya smirked.

"Forget whatever you heard. Erase it from your memory. Never speak of this." Tsubomi warned.

"Ah I don't think so. The fact that you were dreaming about me is worth remembering~!"

Tsubomi blushed in embarrassment and tighten her grip on him.

"Don't make me choke you." She warned.

Shuuya gulped but still smiled. "Oh come on Tsubomi don't be like that!"

"Shut up!"

Shuuya laughed. "I won't saying anything to anyone. This is only between you and me, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi was about to say something but the laughter of Kousuke interrupted them. At the entrance of the library Kousuke was holding a small girl on his back. As Shuuya and Tsubomi went closer they could see that the two were laughing and chatting to their hearts content. Both Shuuya and Tsubomi were puzzled by the sight. Eventually they were face to face with them.

The two boys observed each other while the two girls hid their faces while peeking at each other. There was silence between the four teens as they stared at each other. The girl with Kousuke had pale skin, whitish cream color hair, and abnormal pink eyes. She was petite and could easily hide behind Kousuke. In Tsubomi's opinion, she thought she was adorable.

"So I see it has come to this." Kousuke broke the silence.

Shuuya smirked. "Well my girlfriend and I-OW!"

"I'm not your damn girlfriend!" Tsubomi yelled and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow. I was kidding!" Shuuya whined. "Anyways we were on our way back from detention. What are you doing?"

"Oh um I uh..." Kousuke's sentence trailed off as he blushed.

"You were on a date?" Shuuya asked with a smirk.

"W-What?! No! I just ran into a friend! That is all!" Kousuke shouted quickly.

Shuuya chuckled. Tsubomi glanced at the girl with Kousuke. Her pale face was completely red.

"oh guys! This is Mary! Mary these two are my friends Shuuya and Tsubomi!" Kousuke introduced them to each other with a smile on his face.

Mary poked her head out so both Shuuya and Tsubomi could see her face. "Hello... nice to meet you."

"Shuuya is nice once you get to know him." Kousuke informed and chuckled.

"In other words he's an ass, but you get used to it." Tsubomi added and smirked.

Mary tilted her head in confusion and Shuuya sighed but a smile was on his face.

"I hope you guys don't mind, Mary will be joining us." Kousuke smiled.

"I don't mind." Tsubomi shrugged.

"The more the merrier!" Shuuya added.

"You can put me down now, Shuuya." Tsubomi said.

Shuuya realised he was still carrying her but only smirked. "Nah I'd rather not."

"What? Put me down!" Tsubomi demanded.

"But I've gotten used to carrying you!"

"Put me down!"

"Oh come on! Mary let's Kousuke carry her!"

"Don't bring us into this!"

Tsubomi struggled to get down herself since she trued not to bring both of them to the ground. Shuuya only laughed while she struggled. Kousuke sighed. Mary was confused. Finally, Tsubomi gave up.

"I see you have given up." Shuuya smirked.

"Shut up." Tsubomi growled.

"Fine I'll put you down." Shuuya said but still had a mischievous grin.

"Finally!" Tsubomi sighed.

"In one condition!" Shuuya exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Tsubomi groaned.

"You have to kiss me~!"

"Never. In. Your. Damn. Life."

"Then I won't put you down!"

"Put me down, bastard!" Tsubomi demanded.

Shuuya shook his head. "Nope!"

"Are they always like this?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Kousuke sighed.

"I don't mind though...they seem fun." Mary managed a small smile.

Kousuke chuckled. "They are."

After fighting, Shuuya was rubbing the back of his head and Tsubomi was calmly sitting at a table with Mary, Kousuke, and Shuuya. All four of them sat at a table in the library.

"Did you really have to hit me?" Shuuya whined.

"Yes. You wouldn't put me down." Tsubomi replied.

"Let's just start working! I'll go get books!" Kousuke stood up but looked down at Mary. "Sorry that you have to stay with us."

Mary shook her head. "N-no its fine! I don't mind."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Kousuke then left and went to get books to aid them for their project.

"I am going to get books as well." Tsubomi stood up and started walking away.

"Baby don't go~!" Shuuya spoke in a sing-song manner.

"Too late." Tsubomi said as she walked away.

"Damn where is it?" Tsubomi muttered as she searched for a specific book. She was searching for a certain book to read but couldn't find it. In all honesty she's a bit of a bookworm. She scanned the titles of the books but she had no luck in finding the book.

"...Tsu-Tsubomi...?"

A timid voice startled Tsubomi and she quickly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Oh...Mary." She sighed.

"Did I startle you?" Mary asked, her pink eyes glistened and her hands were holding each other.

"Yeah. Though its fine." Tsubomi assured.

"I'm s-sorry!" Mary quickly said.

"Don't worry about it. So are you looking for a book too?" Tsubomi asked, looking down at the timid girl.

"Ah...um...I was just..." Her sentence trailed off as she looked from side to side, gathering to courage to speak with Tsubomi. Her face started grow a shade a pink. "I didn't want...to be alone...with...Shuuya." Mary spoke as slowly and quietly as possible that Tsubomi had to crouch down a bit just to be close enough to hear her.

"Him? Why? Did he say something?" Tsubomi asked.

Mary nodded. "When I tried t-to speak to him, he m-made fun of me because my face was red. Also because of my height."

Tsubomi sighed. "He's just like that. Don't worry I'll make sure he'll be sorry. But in reality he's actually a nice guy. He just covers it by being an asshole. But overall don't worry about it." She managed a smile and ruffled her white hair.

Mary looked up at her with teary pink eyes and clung onto her. "Tsubomi! You're so kind!"

"Gah! M-Mary-too tight!" Tsubomi tried to pry off the small girl.

Mary only held onto her tightly. "No! Just a little longer..."

Tsubomi sighed. Once Mary let go Tsubomi sighed in relief.

"Do you not like hugs?" Mary asked.

"Its not like that. I'm just not used to being hugged plus you did it out of no where and too tightly." Tsubomi explained.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

Mary resisted the urge to apologise again. "Um Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"What book were you looking for?"

Tsubomi hesitated and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Don't tell anyone but I was looking for Pride and Prejudice. I've been wanting to read it."

Mary's eyes lit up. "I love that book! I could let you borrow it?"

"R-really?"

Mary nodded.

"A-Alright. Well we should probably head back to the table." Hearing that, Mary's smile faded.

"B-but...Shuuya..."

"Don't worry I'll deal with him." Tsubomi assured.

As they walked back to the table, Mary was holding onto Tsubomi's arm despite her words. Shuuya smiled when he saw the two.

"Tsubomi has returned with the kid." He chuckled.

Mary puffed out her cheeks. Tsubomi sighed and simply slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Tsubomi?!"

"Stop making fun of Mary." Tsubomi placed a hand on her hip while Mary held onto her arm and stook her tongue out childishly.

"Oh Tsubomi you're so motherly~!" Shuuya cooed.

"Shut up." Tsubomi demanded.

"Hey guys!" Kousuke returned to the group with a pile of books in his arms.

"Ah! Let me help!" Mary let go of Tsubomi and walked to Kousuke but tripped over her own feet and fell.

"M-Mary?! Are you alright?!" Both Kousuke and Tsubomi asked quickly.

"Ahahahaha! She tripped over her own feet! Priceless!" Shuuya laughed while holding his stomach.

Mary stayed on the floor to cover her red face. She felt embarrassed and covered herself with her long fluffy hair. Kousuke knelt next to her and tsubomi crouched down. Both of them tried helping her up but Mary stayed on the floor wanting to crawl into a hole. Mary whimpered a bit.

"Mary, come on get up." Tsubomi urged.

Kousuke helped her up and sighed. "You have to be careful."

Mary rubbed her eyes as she tried not to shed tears. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"Ahahahahahaha! Priceless!" Shuuya laughed out loud.

Mary's face turned red and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Shut up, idiot!" Tsubomi growled and pinched his cheek.

Shuuya laughed painfully. "Ow! Ahaha that hurts, Tsubomi!"

"I'll let go once you stop laughing!" Tsubomi growled.

"Ok ok!" Shuuya tried to hold in his laughter.

Tsubomi let go of his cheek and Sat down next to him.

"Ow that really hurt, Tsubomi." Shuuya whined as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Is that so?" Tsubomi questioned and examined the books that Kousuke brought.

"Yes." Shuuya whimpered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Kiss it." Shuuya smirked.

"Go die tragically." Tsubomi muttered.

"Meanie!" Shuuya said childishly.

"Let's just start working on our project!" Kousuke interrupted.

After two hours of working on their project, they were all tired of it.

"I'm brain dead!" Shuuya complained.

"Curse our teacher for this!" Tsubomi added.

"I'm sorry for having you put up with this, Mary." Kousuke apologized.

"I-it's alright, Kousuke." Mary assured. She was the only one who was perfectly fine.

"Let's call it a day." Shuuya announced.

"Agreed." Both Tsubomi and Kousuke said.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Shuuya suggested.

"I guess I don't mind eating something." Tsubomi muttered.

"I am kinda hungry." Mary added.

"Let's go then." Kousuke smiled.

All four of them cleaned up the table by returning the books then walked out.

"So where are we going to eat?" Mary asked while holding onto Tsubomi's arm.

"Shuuya where are you taking us to?" Kousuke asked.

"You'll see~!" Shuuya smiled. He glanced at Tsubomi who didn't even bother to pry off Mary. Shuuya walked next Kousuke and whispered. "Hey, you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Mary is holding onto Taubomi instead of you." Shuuya snickered.

"So what?"

"Wouldn't you prefer that she was holding onto to you instead of her."

Kousuke blushed. "Wh-what?!"

Shuuya laughed.

"Shuuya just tell us where we're going." Tsubomi demanded and glanced over her shoulder.

"No." Shuuya walked ahead and hooked arms with Taubomi. "It's a secret."

"Don't touch me." Tsubomi warned.

"Too late." Shuuya smiled.

"I'll break your arm."

"How? You have that kid holding onto you."

"I have a name." Mary added.

"Do not underestimate me, Shuuya!" Tsubomi smirked.

"fine!" Shuuya held up his hands.

Tsubomi smiled , satisfied.

"We're here! "Shuuya held up his arms to reveal the fast food restaurant.

"It's just Mc. Donald's." Tsubomi raised an eyebrow.

"So what? They have good hamburgers!" Shuuya Said.

"Whatever but you're paying for it." Tsubomi poked his chest then walked in with Mary following her.

"Wh-What!" Shuuya quickly yelled after hearing those words.

"Just deal with it Shuuya." Kousuke chuckled and patted his back.

After eating, they all headed home. Kousuke took Mary +0 her house while Shuuya took Tsubomi to her house.

"I can walk myself home, Shuuya." Tsubomi muttered.

"I cannot allow a beautiful maiden to walk home alone when danger works around every corner." Shuuya explained then winked at her.

Tsubomi blushed and looks away. "Whatever."

Once they arrived to her house Tsubomi started taking out her keys. "Well thanks for taking home even though I didn't ask for it." She checked the time on her phone. "Shit my dad is going to lecture me for coming home late." She turned around to face Shuuya but was then trapped when her placed his hands on the door. "Um Shuuya?" Tsubomi looked at him with a confused expression.

"Listen to me Tsubomi. If anything happens just call me. I promise that I will not allow to shed a tear." Shuuya Spoke in a serious tone.

"Shuuya..." Tsubomi's Sentence trailed off as she was staring at his eyes. Shuuya started to lean closer to her. Suddenly her phone started ringing which startled her. She slammed her forehead against his and he moved away from her.

"ow!" He held his forehead.

"S-sorry!" Tsubomi quickly apologied and checked the caller ID. It was her sister. "Listen you don't have to worry about me! I-I gotta go! Bye Shuuya!" She quickly went inside her house.

"Oh Tsubomi when will you allow me to help you." Shuuya chuckled.

Tsubomi leaned against the door as her face was red and she had her hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat quickly. "what was that...?" Tsubomi questioned herself.

"Tsubomi are you alright? Your face is red." Hearing her sister's voice made her jump.

"Y- Yeah! I'm fine!" Tsubomi quickly said.

Her Sister raises an eyebrow at her but then shrugged it off. "Well father is upset that you're home late but he's busy right how so just go take a shower and go to your room. Oh and font forget about the party tomorrow. Remember wear a dress and it starts at seven don't be late."

"Yeah yeah." Tsubomi walked to her room and closed the door. "I need a dress." She muttered. She took out her phone and called the first person that came to her mind.

"Uh Ayano? Yeah I uh think need to borrow a dress."

**A/ N: Yes! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So I started writing a Spin-off of this story. It's called Safe Haven! It's Seto and Mary's Story! I hope you guys read it and enjoy it. **


	8. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 8

Credit to my lovely friend who came up with this chapter idea.

"Ah! It looks perfect on you!" Ayano squealed as she observed Tsubomi.

"I don't like it." Tsubomi muttered. She was blushing in embarrassment. She wore a simple purple dress with a ribbon around her waist. It had glitter on it and went well with her.

"Honestly, purple is a good color for you. It fits you, Tsubomi." Ayano twirled her finger and Tsubomi obediently twirled around. "Yes! Its perfect for you!"

"Can I take it off now?" Tsubomi begged.

"Yes now you can take it off." Ayano said, still smiling. "So why did you ask for a dress again?"

"Well please don't tell anyone but I'm actually apart of a wealthy family and every year there's a party that we must attend for my father's business and this year we're hosting it and I need a dress to wear." Tsubomi explained as she changed into her clothes. After eating breakfast, Tsubomi had went to Ayano's house after Ayano texted her the address to her house.

Ayano had her back facing her. "Ah ok. Don't worry Tsubomi! Your secret is safe with me!"

After Tsubomi finished changing she put the dress in a bag along with black high heels. Ayano sat on her bed with her smile still visible on her face. "Hey Tsubomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm aware of your situation." Ayano said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Hm what do you mean, Ayano?" Tsubomi asked and sat at the chair by Ayano's desk.

"Shuuya told me about how things aren't so great at your house." Ayano explained.

Tsubomi sighed." He would do that."

"Don't be mad at him! Listen you're welcome to stay here whenever you want to." Ayano smiled warmly.

". . . Thanks, Ayano." Tsubomi wasn't used to having people that actually care about her.

"Shuuya also has problems. His dad left when he was young and his mom is very strict. Sometimes he says that it's almost like she doesn't care about him but he knows that deep down she does care about him. Don't say anything about this though. He's very reticent about his problems. You know he seems to really like you. He talks a lot about you." Ayano smiled and let out a giggle.

"H-he does?" Tsubomi blushed lightly.

Ayano nodded. "Yeah! It's adorable! You two get along so well!" She squealed.

Tsubomi blushed even more.

"Tsubomi do you like Shuuya? You know, in the romantic way?" Ayano asked.

"Wh-what?! N-no! He's just a friend!" Tsubomi's face reddened.

"Well with that kind of reaction I'd say that you do." Ayano smirked.

"No I don't!" Tsubomi yelled feeling embarrassed.

Ayano laughed. " Whatever you say!" She said in a singsong manner.

"Um what time is it?" Tsubomi asked.

Ayano glanced at the small red clock that sat on the wall above her desk. "It's... six o'clock."

"Shit! I have to go!" Tsubomi got up and grabbed the bag with the dress. "Thanks for letting me borrow the ! I promise I'll give it back! Bye!" Tsubomi ran out of the house and ran as fast as she could towards her house. Once she arrived she took a quick shower, changed into the dress, put on the black high heels, put on a bit of make up, then dashed down stairs, almost falling a few times. Everyone was at the courtyard, placing around decorations and placing fancy snacks at the tables.

"Tsubomi!" Her father's loud and deep voice startled her.

"Yes father!" Tsubomi turned to face him.

"Tonight is very important for the family business so be on your best behavior! No shenanigans!" He warned.

"I understand, father." Tsubomi sighed.

Two hours had passed since the party had started. The majority of the guest were adults and only two were around the age of Tsubomi's older sister. Tsubomi spent the two hours walking around making sure that the party was going well. She passed by her father who pulled her into his conversation. "This is my youngest child, Tsubomi." He said, obviously faking his pride about having her as his daughter.

"Hello." She said in an emotionless tone.

The man who was talking with her father observed her. He had a smile on his face. The way he looked at her made her shudder. "Nice to meet you, Tsubomi." The way he said her name made her want to throw up.

"He works with me, Tsubomi." Her father explained.

"Alright then." Tsubomi spoke without any signs of emotion or interest.

A maid tapped on Tsubomi's shoulder. "Lady Tsubomi, someone is here to see you."

"That's weird." Tsubomi muttered. Her father gave her a look. Tsubomi ignored him and followed the maid.

Tsubomi felt surprised and furious when she saw him. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Relax Tsubomi." Shuuya held up his hands. He wore a tuxedo which surprisingly went well with him.

"Who told you that could come here?"

"I did." Tsubomi's sister answered before Shuuya could.

Tsubomi turned to look at her. "Why did you invite this dumbass!"

"Because why can't I? Also I didn't want you to be bored." She looked at Shuuya. "Thank you for coming, Shuuya."

"Your welcome. I'll do anything if it benefits Tsubomi." Shuuya smiled at Tsubomi.

"Well too bad because I don't need you right now." Tsubomi clenched her fist.

"Tsubomi we're still in the courtyard so calm down." Her sister warned.

Tsubomi sighed. "Do anything stupid and you'll lose an arm." She warned.

"Y-yes m'am." Shuuya said nervously.

They spent their time just talking and eating some of the snacks. For once Tsubomi is actually having a good time at a party.

"Hello Tsubomi." The voice of a man Interrupted the two.

Tsubomi looked at the man who her father was talking to earlier. "Hello sir."

The man looked at Shuuya. "Who's this?"

"I'm Shuuya Kano." Shuuya said.

"So Tsubomi, are you satisfied with being the youngest?" The man asked, ignoring Shuuya.

"Well it's not like I have a choice." Tsubomi shrugged.

The man reached for her hair and held a strand of her hair close to his face as it sniffing it's scent. "You have such an odd hair color but it goes well with your beauty."

Shuuya clenched his fist.

"Please don't touch me." Tsubomi said firmly.

"Ah my apologies." The man released the strand of her hair.

Shuuya wrapped his arm around her protectively. "No one can touch her but-ow!" Tsubomi punched his gut before he could finish his sentence.

"So you're a feisty one, Tsubomi!" The man said and it made Tsubomi shudder.

"What?" Shuuya snapped.

Tsubomi grabbed his arm. "Shuuya don't."

"You heard me young man. Tsubomi is a beauty. Her being feisty is just a bonus." The man smirked.

After hearing that Shuuya swung his fist at the man and punched his face.

"Shuuya!" Tsubomi yelled.

"What? I'm not gonna let some creepy older guy say stuff like that about you!" Shuuya was holding his hand.

"Listen I don't like it but I don't want to upset my father!"

Suddenly the man who had been punched had punched Shuuya's cheek. Shuuya placed a hand on his now bruised cheek and glared at the man.

"Shuuya don't do it." Tsubomi held his arm.

"Fine." Shuuya growled. This was the first time Tsubomi had seen him furious and the sight of a furious Shuuya somewhat frightened her.

"What is going on?"

"Oh no." Tsubomi groaned as she head the furious voice of her father.

"Tsubomi what did I tell you! All I wanted was for you to behave!"

Tsubomi tightened her grip on Shuuya's arm. "I'm sorry, father."

"Honestly you always find a way to embarrass the family!"

"Sir it wasn't her fault."

"Shuuya please don't."

"Illegitimate children are always trouble! I never wanted you! You only cause problems for me!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're just like your mother! Idiotic and a nuisance! You should've never been born! Nothing about you is useful! I don't love you! You're just a burden!"

Hearing those words coming out of him hurt her. She knew how he felt about her but it still hurt her. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes welled up in tears. Slowly tears came out of her eyes.

"Get out of here! Go to your room."

Instead of doing that, Tsubomi left the house. Shuuya was shocked when she started crying. Seeing her shed tears made him furious. He glared at her father. "You don't really know Tsubomi! She's a great person! She's a great friend! Maybe if you tried to-"

"You leave my house now!"

"No! Tsubomi is perfect just the way she is! You just can't seem to comprehend that!"

"Leave now!"

Shuuya reluctantly obeyed and started walking away. Tsubomi's sister stopped him.

"Hey if you're going to look for Tsubomi then there's a park nearby." She told him then led him out the door.

Listening to Tsubomi's sister, Shuuya looked for a park. Once he found one, Shuuya searched for Tsubomi. Hearing soft sobs Shuuya found her, sitting on a swing, her face buried in her hands, and her shoulders trembling.

"Tsubomi?" The concern in his voice was obvious as he walked up to her.

"...not now." Tsubomi managed to say. She rubbed her red eyes and kept her head lowered.

"...I'm sorry." Shuuya sat on the swing next to her.

Tsubomi shook her head. "No don't apologise. That guy deserved that punch you gave him." She sniffled.

"Tsubomi...I...I don't want you to cry anymore." Shuuya looked at her.

Tsubomi looked at him and sighed. "Shuuya I didn't want you to come because I didn't want trouble but I'm actually glad that you came."

Shuuya managed a smile. "And I'm glad that I get to see you in a dress." He winked at her.

Tsubomi punched his arm somewhat gently but smiled.

Shuuya held his arm and Tsubomi noticed his red knuckles. She noticed his bruised cheek and subconsciously held his cheek. Shuuya blushed lightly. "Your cheek is bruised. That guy really did punch you hard."

"D-don't worry about it. I'm fine." Shuuya assured.

Tsubomi realized what she was doing and quickly let go. "A-alright."

There was a moment of silence.

"so uh... I'm guessing you're not going back there any time soon?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi shook her head. "It's best to go back home tomorrow."

"Then where will you stay at for the night?" Shuuya asked.

"Well Ayano told me that I could stay with her." Tsubomi shrugged.

"I could take you there." Shuuya offered.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Tsubomi said though in reality she just didn't want to be alone.

Shuuya stood up and smiled. "Well then lets follow the yellow brick road!"

Tsubomi stood up and Shuuya noticed that her knees were bleeding. "What happened to your knees?" Shuuya asked with concern.

"Oh I fell." Tsubomi simply replied.

"You're bleeding." Shuuya stated.

"A little blood won't kill anyone." Tsubomi shrugged.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little but don't worry about it." Tsubomi assured.

Shuuya shook his head. "Nope. You're not walking."

"What?"

"I'll carry you."

"No!"

"Too bad! I'm not letting you walk with your knees like that."

"No! I can walk by myself! Shuuya no! Shuuya!"

Despite her words, Shuuya carried her in his arms and laughed. "Oh Tsubomi, you don't have to fight it!" He smiled.

"Damn it Shuuya! Put me down!" Tsubomi demanded.

"Nope!" Shuuya shook his head.

"Shuuya!" Tsubomi squirmed though Shuuya wouldn't put her down. Eventually she gave up. Tsubomi sighed. "Damn you, Shuuya."

Shuuya chuckled. "You'll stop fighting me one day."

"Today is not the day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either." Tsubomi added.

Shuuya was half way there as he took Tsubomi to Ayano's house. Tsubomi was asleep in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes were closed. Shuuya smiled as he glanced at her. Her long beautiful green hair caressed her face, and her breathing was steady.

If he could, he'd kiss her. Instead he kissed her forehead The first day he met her in school he was captivated by her. As he got to know her, he knew that he was developing feelings for her. As strange as it is he was attracted to her. He wasn't sure if he was in love but he was sure that he had feelings for her.

The liar likes the ghost.

A/N: Wow I finished this chapter pretty fast! Well anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. The idea for this chapter was created by a friend of mine!


End file.
